1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seatbelt usage odometers and more particularly pertains to a new seatbelt usage odometer for indicating the frequency of usage of a seatbelt of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seatbelt usage odometers is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that sense the insertion of a latch plate of a seatbelt into the system to increment the system and displays the number of time the system had received the latch plate. Additionally, the system should an indicator mounted to a dashboard of the vehicle to remind occupants to wear their seatbelt.